


Plop Plip Plop

by chocobith



Series: ICC Writings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, No one gets hurt, Rescue, SHIELD Husbands, nerf is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: Waiting for rescue can be one of the most boring things in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Imagine Character A being held hostage and has to be saved.

Plop.  
Plip.  
Plop.  
Plip.

231, 232, 233…….ugh.

He was bored. 

These were the worst kidnappers/terrorists/evil scientists/frat boys in the history of everything. The rope holding him to the chair was loose from the beginning. He simply flexed his wrists and it unlooped. The door lock was the basic Home Depot version. No effort required to pick it, he didn’t even bother trying. The basement room had multiple access/egress points. He could even hear the hot dog vendor working his corner through the air vents. Definitely the guy down near the park, his dogs were amazing. 

Great. 

Now he was hungry and bored.

Plop.   
Plip.  
Plop.

235, 236, 237 drops. 

Someone really needed to invest in a plumber.

Plip.   
Plop.  
Plip.

Thwip.  
Thwip.

Thump.  
Thud.

Finally!

By the time the door opened, he was already moving into the hallway. Lying on the floor were the two junior agents assigned to guard him. Both were glaring at his rescuer, each sporting a neon pink suction arrow on their foreheads.

“Ran out of purple Barton?”

“Aw Coulson, you know I only save those for the graduating class.” The archer grinned as he handed him a steaming hot dog. “Would have been here sooner but figured you might be hungry.”

“Thank you. Remind me to have Maintenance down here to repair that leak.” With a nod to the “dead” agents, he moved down the hall towards the elevators. “Also, stop me the next time I agree to help Sitwell with the newbies. He can rope someone else into playing the hostage next time.”

“I don’t know, you could use more practice escaping from ropes.” Barton grinned at him as he pressed the button for the elevator.

“Well, with you tying them, there isn’t really a need for me to escape is there?”


End file.
